Spellwork
by TheTwoDL
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles, each less than 200 words, featuring various characters from the wondrous world of Harry Potter.
1. Accio

**PROMTS: Accio and Hogwarts, A History.**

Hermione entered her former headmasters office and gazed around. Directly in front of her, stood a portrait of Dumbledore himself. His eyes, like all the other portraits were gently closed, as if he was asleep. Hermione knew that this was the 'one hour of vigil' that all the portraits had to go through when a Hogwarts head died. She'd read about it in Hogwarts, A History.

In the far corner she saw the pensive that she'd often heard about. She resisted the urge to take the glass bottles containing the precious silvery memories from where they stood. "I've come to take what I need," she reminded herself, "and nothing else that doesn't belong to me."

However, at that particular moment she wasn't in the slightest bit successful in finding what she was desperately looking for. The books containing the vital information on how to destroy the Dark Lord were nowhere in sight.

"Accio Horcrux Books!" she sighed. The spell was her last hope and she wasn't expecting any outcome, but she had to try. Strangely, To her delight five shabby looking books zoomed towards her from a slightly ajar cupboard. She smiled, surprised. If only everything were that easy.


	2. Avada Kedavra

**PROMTS: Avada Kedavra and past.**

Severus entered the headmasters office in a desolate state. His expression, however remained neutral and did not portray his inner anxiety.

Wand in hand, he briskly strode past his fellow death eaters, towards the cowering Draco Malfoy. Pushing the teenage boy aside, he, himself stepped forward to complete what the young lad had been unable to do.

Memories of his own past filled himself as he stood in front of the wizard who had taught him so much and was even willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Remembering his instructions, he steadied his hand and slowly rose his wand to point it at the older wizards chest.

For a moment the world stood still and flash of uncertainness went through Severus's eyes.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore pleaded, urging him to do what he had to. The tone was unfamiliar to Severus and prompted him to look directly into the eyes of the wise sorcerer. He was truly desperate.

Severus took a deep breath. "Avada Kedavra," he muttered, knowing that he'd forever regret it.


	3. Blasting Curse

**PROMTS: Blasting Curse and 'warn/ed'.**

"Ah, come on, Evans!" James Potter exclaimed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Just one date?"

"I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid, than with you," Lily Evans replied in a cold tone, without taking her eyes of the book she was reading.

"Honestly, you don't know what doing. What makes you think Snivellus is a better choice than me?" James questioned.

Lily pursed her lips. "_Severus_, is not an arrogant toerag, unlike _some_ others," she said, with a disgusted expression, glaring at James with her piercing green eyes.

"Snivellus is a slimy git," James smugly retorted, causing Lily to drop her book with a loud 'THUD'. Infuriated, she stood up, gripping her wand tightly in her hand. "I suggest you leave now, Potter," she warned James, through gritted teeth, "unless you want to feel my wrath through a blasting curse."

James held her cold gaze for a second, before deciding that he did not need to be told twice.


	4. Braking Charm

**PROMTS: Braking Charm and gape/gaping**

"Wow! Look at that broom, mum!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed, pointing at a sleek looking Firebolt in 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.

"Yes, dear, it's very nice," Molly Weasley hastily said, trying to pull her daughter away from the window of the shop.

"It's even got the new braking charm installed in it!" Ginny cried, gaping at it in awe, "Can we get it mum, please?"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said firmly, pursing her lips, "we are leaving. And unless you want to completely lose any hope you have, of getting a Cleansweep, then I suggest you say no more."

"Yes, mum," Ginny sighed, staring at the broom for the last time.

"When I'm riding for the Holyhead Harpies," the young girl muttered, "she'll regret this."

"What did you say, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley sternly inquired as she lead her daughter through the crowd in Diagon Alley.

"Nothing, mum," Ginny quickly replied, "Nothing at all."


	5. Crucio

**PROMPTS**: **Crucio and (author's choice): wrapper**

"Who are these people, Neville?" Hannah Abbot curiously asked, staring at a handicapped couple in St. Mungo's.

Neville sighed. "These, Hannah," he finally said, "are two Aurors, who were tortured into insanity by some vile Death Eaters. The damage done to them, is beyond any recovery. Frank and Alice Longbottom are unable to even recognise their own son."

Hannah gasped, "Neville, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "I didn't know."

"Well, at least I've got Gran. In the meantime, I always try to live up to my parents expectations, trying to things that they would have been proud of, like being brave and valiant," Neville explained.

"And you've done so well," Hannah told him, stroking his cheek.

At that moment Alice Longbottom came up with a bubblegum wrapper. "Proud," she muttered, handing Neville the wrapper. Neville looked at his mum, tears filling his own eyes and smiled, "Thanks," he said.


End file.
